zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose Fight Suggestions Fierce Deity Link versus The Goddesses If Fierce Deity is a god, then how far can this status go against the creators of Hyrule? Seriously, who would win?--SxeFluff 04:54, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : U stole my idea...-- : I don't really like this one... --AuronKaizer 11:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : This might be too one-sided...I mean, we know the goddesses are well...goddesses. We really don't know enough about the Fierce deity. --Moblin slayer 12:32, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Kinda seems a little out-landish... --'God Of ' 17:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : No. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 21:45, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Fado vs. Saria Two Kokiri sages...that's all i got-- : : Of course it'll be a squash match, but let's go for it. --AuronKaizer 11:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Works for me, but I'm sure Saria will kick Fado's spirit back to the underworld. DekuBaily : :meh, sure. --'God Of ' 17:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Neither are very interesting characters, in my opinion. Xykeb Zraliv 06:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : By the way, you might want to make it more clear that you're talking about the Wind Waker Fado. I mean, I figured it out easy enough, since you said that it's the battle of the Kokiri sages (Meaning Wind Waker Fado because the other Fados aren't sages), but somebody that hasn't played Wind Waker, but has played Twilight Princess might get confused. Xykeb Zraliv 06:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : You've got to be kidding me. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! who hopes you're kidding him 21:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : never looked much into the idea of sages. I just don't like the concept--SxeFluff 07:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Linebeck vs. Tetra Pirate vs. Pirate. Guy vs. Girl. Princess vs. "Just plain awesome". You get the idea. --'God Of ' 17:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, this makes sense, but I really don't like it. Linebeck is just a cowardly, greedy man with a ship. Tetra is the commander of a group of pirates, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and a generally all around good person. Sound one sided?--17:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC) : : Look above-- : : While it would be awesome to see Linebeck crush that tomboyish troublemaker back to the stone age, it wouldn't really be a good fight. Keep taking those meds Murch, you'll get it :P --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Because we all know drugs are the answer AK, hehehe..... --'God Of ' 04:29, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Diabolical Cubus Sisters vs. Poe Sisters the battle of the ghost quartets Solar flute : : No, they're too similar. Xykeb Zraliv 06:05, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Not half bad says I. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hyrule Castle (Twilight Princess) vs. Ganon's Tower (The Wind Waker) the final dungeons of sequels to orcarina of time. Behellmorph 13:05, 16 July 2008 : : Two anti-climactic "dungeons"...nah. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : And the wind, it whispers, "nnnnnoooooooo......". --'God Of ' 04:39, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Eox vs. Ramrock Who well win the battle of the Stone Bosses!? Poelossus 17:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Neither, because this battle is not gonna happen. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : :"Who well win"??? Strange expression, I've never heard it.... --'God Of ' 04:39, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Argorok vs. Stallord The two coolest bosses in Twilight Princess. Which is more awesome?--SilverDragon28 : : The worst suggestion on this page, and possibly ever. --AuronKaizer 21:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : Coolest bosses in the series? Start playing the games again. --'God Of ' 04:39, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : : What I meant was that the fights were cool, you know riding the spinner and the spiderman thing with the clawshots. And I kind of jumped the gun on the "whole series" part. I have only played three games: TP, OoT, and WW, so sorry about that. SilverDragon28 Wind Fish vs. Ocean King Both ancient whale deities possese great power, one that can create worlds within its dreams while the other controls the mighty seas. Dark Ridley 23:47, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : : In the immortal words of anyone who goes through a slow-motion action scene with flames or bombs, "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!". --'God Of ' 04:39, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : : There are two kinds of suggestions in this world. Those who are bad, and those who aren't. This is one of those who are. --AuronKaizer 05:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : : I'm left unable to think of clever quips for the suggestions at this time, but I'll think of one... XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Comments :(This is the only comment section) Apparently my suggestion is first. So hopefully I did it right, and if 1 on 3 isnt allowed I wanted to put 'Fierce Deity versus The Goddesses' but 'the Goddesses' can't link to all 3 of the pages for them. Atleast I dont think they do, I tried.--SxeFluff 04:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Are multi combat fights allowed now? Like 1 vs. 1 vs. 1? Dark Ridley 18:55, 15 July 2008 (UTC) No-- Sxe, FYI, we do have a page for all three of them, and an image that depicts them all. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 21:31, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Under Deities eh...woops.--SxeFluff 07:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) AuronKaizer, I notice that you support all the ones that I oppose, except Magic Boomerang Vs. Silver Arrow. Xykeb Zraliv 09:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe you're the one opposing what I support? Seems random to me man... --AuronKaizer 18:08, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, I've been Supporting/Opposing suggestions before you have, so you supporting what I'm opposing is more accurate. Xykeb Zraliv 20:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC)